iPod Shuffle Challenge Response
by kateandharvey
Summary: My response to the iPod Shuffle Challenge... N/CC


A/N: I know I'm a little late, but here's my iPod Shuffle Challenge fic. It's harder than it seems!!

Disclaimer: I do not own "The Nanny" or any of these songs.

**iPod Shuffle Challenge**

**kateandharvey**

**1. "Rock This Country" Shania Twain**

_I woke up this mornin' with a buzz rollin' 'round in my brain..._

CC awoke with a massive head ache. As she opened her eyes to the light, she groaned. "Uh... How much did I have to drink last night?"

Just then, Niles entered the room with a glass of water and some pills. "Enough to try and get me to come home with you after the backer's party."

"What?" She asked as she took the water and downed the pills.

"The backer's party I accompanied you to last night," He explained, "You had so much to drink you tried to get me to come home with you."

CC looked around, and her eyes grew large at the sight of her home. "Did we-"

Niles quickly shook his head, "No. I brought you here, but stayed to make sure you wouldn't choke on your own vomit." He joked.

She softly smiled, "Thanks."

**2. "Breathe" Taylor Swift featuring Colbie Caillat**

_You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand... And I can't breathe without you... But I have to..._

Driving away from the house just a week later, CC remembered Niles and how nice he was to her that morning. She remembered all of the nice things he'd ever done for her. She remembered their kiss in the living room, and when they'd thought they'd slept together the night of Fran and Maxwell's wedding. But she was on to bigger and better things. CC Babcock was leaving New York. She couldn't turn down the job offer she'd been given from California. She just couldn't. It was what she'd been waiting for her whole life.

But, she was losing so much. The only family she'd really ever had, Niles, the man she was secretly in love with. She felt like she was being suffocated. She couldn't breathe. She knew Niles like the back of her hand, and he knew her the same. She sighed, and then smiled.

And with a quick turn, the car was turned around, and she could breathe.

**3. Gunpowder and Lead Miranda Lambert**

_He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll, don't that sound like a real man...?_

Niles drove to Chandler's place as fast as he could. If he thought he could hit CC and get away with it, he had another thing coming. She'd tried to cover the bruises and the cuts, but he knew. First he hand suspicions, but he was positive since this morning. He remembered just moments before when he found out for sure.

"Niles, can I have some coffee, please?" She timidly asked him, standing in front of the counter holding her cup.

That was the other thing he'd noticed, she wasn't as forceful lately. She was very self-concious, and always did what someone told her to. She never argued with anyone anymore. Not even him.

Niles nodded, "Miss Babcock, are you alright?"

"Yes..." She frowned, "Is this some kind of joke, Niles?"

Niles sighed, "I know I shouldn't, but I'm just going to ask." He took a deep breath, "Has Chandler been hitting you, CC?"

CC visibly stiffened. "What makes you think that?"

"He has!" Niles spoke, "I'll kill him." And he stormed out the door.

"Niles!" CC called after him, "Don't!"

**4. "Love Remembers" Craig Morgan**

_You can lie and tell yourself you're over it, and someone else will take love's place..._

"Niles." CC looked at him just as he leaned forward and kissed her.

CC inhaled sharply as Niles pulled away. "We can't." She told him, eyes closed.

"How come?"

"Because... It's just asking for trouble, Niles." She was visibly saddened. "Just look at us," She waved her hand in between them, "We won't make it."

Niles shook his head. "I disagree, but if it's what you want..."

CC nodded, "It's what's best."

He kissed her on the cheek, and turned to walk away.

"If you change your mind?" He asked.

She nodded, "You'll be the first to know."

**5. "I Want A Cowboy" Reba McEntire**

_Give me someone who's tender but tough...Simple and honest knows a thing or two about love..._

CC closed her penthouse door. She had a nice time with Peter. He was nice, good looking, and rich. But he was no Niles. CC had come to the realization that she was in love with the butler long ago.

Niles was always respectful and always put everyone else before himself. He'd open her door, pull out her chair, and never think about

being anything bit the perfect gentleman. Peter was definately no

Niles.

**6. "Kerosene" Miranda Lambert**

_I'm givin' up on love... cuz love's givin' up on me..._

"Niles," CC asked, entering the kitchen, "Are you free on Friday? I

need you to escort me to the backer's party.

"Do you remember what happened the last time I escorted you to a

backer's party?" He asked, referring to her being drunk.

CC nodded, "Yes, I know. It won't happen again. I promise."

Niles was silent.

"Well? Can you?"

"Actually, Miss Babcock, I have a date on Friday." Niles told her.

CC laughed, "You do?!"

Niles nodded, "Her name is Rebecca."

"Oh." She sadly told him, "Well, I'll just find someone else. No big deal."

And before he could respond, CC was gone.

**7. "It Just Comes Natural" George Strait**

_I...I...I...Love you...It just comes natural..._

"CC, Love. What's wrong?" Niles asked, following his crying wife into the bathroom.

"Nothing!" She yelled, slamming the door into his face.

"CC?" He knocked, "Please, tell me what's wrong, Love."

The door flew open. "I'm scared, okay?"

"Scared? Scared of what?" He was honestly confused.

"I'm scared... Scared that you won't... Love me anymore." She confessed.

He chuckled. "CC, why wouldn't I love you? I'll always love you."

She shook her head, "Not after this."

"Not after what?" He asked.

She took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant, Niles."

**8. "Freckles" Natasha Bedingfield**

_Why waste a second not loving who you are...?_

"I'm fat!" The moody, and pregnant CC yelled to her husband.

"Sweetheart, you are not fat. You're pregnant with our beautiful child." Niles consoled.

"You're a liar. I'm fat."

"Wrong." Niles told CC, "You are as gorgeous as you've ever been. You're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my whole entire life with curves all in the right places. And the more pregnant you get, the more beautiful you become. You are by no means fat."

"You really mean that?" She asked.

"Of course." He took her into her arms, and kissed her. "You're radiant. I love you."

She smiled, "And I love you."

**9. "He Gets That From Me" Reba McEntire**

_Talk and talk, never miss a beat..._

"And then," Hugh continued his story to his mother, "I said 'Well why'd you do that, that was stupid.' And she said-"

"-We've talked about how 'stupid' was a bad word, Hugh." CC corrected.

Before the boy could respond, Niles entered the room. "Yes, but with the way you say it..."

"Shut up, Niles." CC responded before she thought.

"Mom! You said that was a bad word too!" The boy thought for a second, "Why do you always say bad words to Daddy?"

"Because sometimes," Niles jumped into the conversation, "Mommies and Daddies are mean to each other by accident. Sometimes, they get in fights. But they always still love each other."

Hugh nodded, "Oh. Okay."

Niles and CC sighed in relief. "He's just like you." Niles whispered to CC.

"I have one more question." Hugh held up a finger, "How did I get here?"

"And CC'll take that one!" Niles yelled in a game show like fashion.

"Well, you came from Mommy's tummy. You know that." CC prayed the answer would satisfy him.

"Yeah, but how'd I get in there?" He pointed to CC's stomach that was once again growing with a child again.

Niles looked at CC, "Just like you, determined to get what he wants." He paused, "Congratulations! You've got a mini-me!"

**10. "My Front Porch Lookin' In" Lonestar**

_There's a carrot top who can barely walk...__With a sippy cup of milk...__A little blue eyed blonde with shoes on wrong..._  
_'Cause she likes to dress herself...__And the most beautiful girl holding both of them..._

Niles looked at his family and sighed. To think that just a few years ago he didn't have them...

"I love you, CC."

She sighed. "I love you, too Niles. So much."

They had found each other.

THE END


End file.
